In a packaged integrated circuit, there are many individual devices such as memory, an analog-to-digital converter, wireless communication devices, an application processor, and similar devices. The individual devices often communicate using a bus such as Serial Peripheral Interface (SPI) or Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C). Alternatively, some devices communicate by a radio frequency interconnect (RFI).